Never Forever
by Scarlet Letters
Summary: When a close friend of the Senior Regulars returns will a crack be revealed in the serious Buchou? TezOC, Golden Pair, InuiKai, FujiRyo
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is the first time I've done this in a while so feel free to correct me when you see fit. Oh yeah, the team's in High School now.

Disclaimer: I would if I could but I don't.

* * *

Entering Seigaku High after being away from Japan for so many years was almost bittersweet, Shishou Kara couldn't believe how right it felt. She waited in the office for someone to take her to the classroom for what seemed like forever before a woman motioned for Kara to follow her.

After being led through many twisting hallways the woman stopped in front of a classroom door almost vibrating with noise. Opening it, Kara's guide motioned to the teacher who excused himself from his inattentive students. Quick introductions were made and Kara was left in the hands of her new teacher, who smiled at her reassuringly before reentering his classroom. Using some impressive tactics, "Hey you idiots! Sit down and shut up!" He gained the students' silence and attention, well, all except the resident hyperactive Kikumaru Eiji, who uncharacteristically was asleep on his desk.

The teacher continued, ignoring the sleeping acrobat, "We have a new student joining us today, Shishou Kara who has transferred here from a school in China." Hearing this the brown-haired genius sitting next to Eiji jerked to attention and focused a stare under lowered eyelids at the small, barely 147.3 cm, blue-black haired, green-eyed girl who entered the classroom.

_Kara, well who would have thought._

"Now does anyone have any questions for Shishou-san?"

"Does she speak Japanese?" Aso Rio, the resident popular female who chases after men like they were made of money, asked. The class laughed.

"Actually," Kara looks Rio in the eye, "I was born and raised in Japan until six years ago, when my family moved to China," She says in slightly accented, but still perfect, Japanese. As Rio stares holes in Kara the teacher cleared his throat.

"On second thought, no more questions for Shishou-san, thank you for reminding me of who I was speaking to," The class laughed, "Now who would be willing to guide her for today?" As expected almost every male hand was raised, but one hand did surprise the teacher, "Fuji-san, your hand is up."

"Hai." The other students looked at Fuji, Rio with unmasked animosity and slight confusion, after all she had laid claim to the genius.

"Needless to say I'm surprised, but why not, Fuji-san, you may be her guide today. Shishou-san, the seat on Fuji-san's other side is open."

Kara walked to the seat and slid gracefully into it. Fuji waited until the teacher started talking again before saying, "Does Tezuka know you're back?" Kara glanced over at him.

"No."

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

I know it's short, I just want to see the response. So R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I would if I could but I don't.

Thank you for your reviews! And to answer the question placed in one, Kara knows ALL the seniors. They went to school together their first year of junior high. It's going to be mentioned later too.

Warnings: Eiji abuse (Sorry I love him too, but this was a hilarious idea)

* * *

_Recap_

"Does Tezuka know you're back?" Kara glanced back at him.

"No."

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

Kara looked at Fuji, "I wanted to surprise him."

"He's not-"

"Hey! You two! Shut up!" The teacher yelled at them.

"FIRE!" Eiji yelled, waking up. Everyone stared at him, "Sorry, Fuji, what did I-KARA! What are you doing here?"

"I transferred back, I missed you guys," Kara said smiling at Eiji.

"Us, or Tezu-" Eiji was cut off as a book came flying from the front of the classroom hitting him in the head.

"I said shut up!" The teacher roared. Kara and Fuji winced in sympathy. _Poor Eiji_. They waited for a couple of minutes before continuing their conversation behind their teacher's back.

"Let me see your schedule so I know who to warn in advance," Fuji demanded. Kara willingly handed her schedule to him.

"Nya!" Eiji squeaked quietly, "Does Tezuka know you're back?" Kara shook her head, "I wanna tell! I wanna tell!"

"NO!" Fuji and Kara yelled. The teacher glared at them.

"I want to surprise Mitsu," Kara explained quietly.

Eiji looked concerned, "Tezuka isn't going to like that." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Mitsu can kiss my-" Fuji cleared his throat causing Eiji and Kara to look at him.

"Luckily you have no classes with anyone Tezuka may talk to, other than Eiji and myself. Eiji, you won't mention this to anyone will you?"

"Now who would I-"

"Oishi." Fuji and Kara chorused, grinning at each other.

"Nya."

"So how is that going?" Kara asked, a wicked gleam in her green eyes.

"How is what go-" Eiji began, playing dumb.

"Oishi." Fuji and Kara repeated, rolling their eyes, at least Kara did, Fuji just had a strained expression on his face.

Eiji blushed, "He's pretty much amazing." They grinned at him, but their grins fell away as hands descended onto their shoulders causing a chill to run down their spines.

"You know," Their teacher whispered in their ears, "Class is over."

"Hai."

"Then get out." All three exited quickly, glancing behind them as the came out the door.

"Teacher's scary," Eiji complained. The other two just smiled at him.

"Fuji! Eiji!" A loud voice came from behind them, causing Eiji and Fuji to spin around and Kara to duck behind Eiji.

"Buchou," Fuji answered for both of them, bowing to Tezuka. Kara could feel her heart pick up speed at the buchou's closeness.

"We will be having a meeting right after practice. Don't try to leave early," he said looking sharply at Eiji who just shrugged sheepishly. Nodding at them both he turned and walked away. Eiji and Fuji waited until he was out of sight before turning to face Kara.

"Well that was close." Kara said with a shaky smile as she willed her racing heart to slow. Eiji smiled and Fuji just shook his head.

* * *

Alright! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you once again for the reviews, and as a WARNING, Tezuka may seem a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I would if I could but I don't.

* * *

The rest of the day followed much the same pattern, Tezuka appearing in places he wasn't suppose to appear in, Kara ducking for cover behind garbage cans, and Eiji or Fuji covering for her. Finally Eiji was fed up.

"Nya," he complained tiredly, "Why don't you just tell him?"

"I just want to surprise him," Kara told Eiji yet again. He just frowned in confusion, she shook her head and looked around, "Hey, where's Fuji?" Eiji smiled and looked around quickly.

"He's out hunting," he whispered.

"Hunting?"

"A small, talented, black-haired boy."

"What?"

"Ochibi!" His boyfriend!" Eiji practically yelled.

"Boyfriend!" He didn't tell me about that!" Kara said in shock.

"We haven't seen you in six years, when could he have told you?"

"We email."

"_What!"_

"Shouldn't you be heading to practice?" Kara asked, distracting Eiji.

"Nya! Don't think I'll forget this!" Eiji threatened as he ran off.

_Okay, so I have about a half hour before I can go out there, _Kara thought, _What am I going to say?_ She tortured herself over this for said half hour before deciding to just go down and take whatever happens.

Walking down to the tennis courts was even worse than waiting, but seeing everyone again was worth it. Kara walked to the fence and stood next to the serious Inui Sadaharu who was scribbling furiously, "Probability of Oishi hitting the baseline with his Moon Volley..." Kara muttered loud enough for Inui to hear.

"99.9973" Inui replied, "So you're back?" he asked without looking up.

"Hai."

"For good?"

"For as long as I'm welcome," Inui finally looked up at her.

"Then welcome back," He said smiling, she smiled in return.

"Hey! Inui! Stop flirting and come play a match with me!" Momo yelled. The entire court fell silent as every member of the tennis team turned to look at Kara and Inui. Oishi spoke up first.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"KARA!" yelled Oishi, Eiji, and Taka (He had a racket in his hand), as they rushed over to where they were standing. Kara was treated to a bone crushing hug from Taka, a glomp from Eiji, and a medical check from Oishi, all while they talked non-stop.

"How are-"

"What are-"

"KARA!" (That was Eiji)

"When did-"

"What have-"

"I missed you!" (Eiji again)

Kara laughed, "One at a time! And Eiji, I saw you thirty minutes ago." While she was saying this Tezuka and Fuji walked up.

"Alright, back to practice," Tezuka said, "You can talk to her later." A disappointed moan swept the three, "Do you want to run laps?" He asked. A second later everyone was practicing again, everyone except Fuji. Tezuka raised his eyebrow.

"Play nice," Fuji advised, "And don't say anything you might regret." And walked back to resume his game with Ryoma. Kara and Tezuka stood side by side watching the practice matches.

Kara broke the silence first, "I missed you." Tezuka didn't blink.

"It's called e-mail."

"You didn't give the impression you wanted to hear from me."

"You were leaving. What was I suppose to do? Beg?"

"No! But a little encouragement would have been nice!"

"Would you have stayed?" Tezuka shot back. Kara hesitated.

"I don't know." Silence reigned for a couple minutes until she spoke up again, "I did miss you," she whispered.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Aww...wasn't that sweet. Alright Review time. Hit that button, You know you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

Umm...sorry its taken so long to update. I've been unmotivated to type, not write, just type. I've had this chapter ready for a while, but umm, it hasn't gone up. Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I would if I could but I don't.

* * *

Momo inched up to Kaidoh, "Do you know who she is?" He asked.

"Fshh...No," Kaidoh replied as he turned away from the laughing seniors.

"Don't you care?"

"Why should I baka?"

"She's flirting with your boyfriend!" Momo tried to point out.

"Fshhh!" Kaidoh hissed as he turned to glare at Momo, who shivered before turning his questions to Ryoma.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Their old schoolmate, buchou's best friend," Ryoma said as he stretched out his arms.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Momo asked.

"Fuji." Momo and Kaidoh nodded, because his answer explained everything, for what does Fuji not know?

"Wait why did he only tell you?" Momo asked.

"I'm his boyfriend."

"You can't keep your mouth shut," Kaidoh added.

"Mamushi, you wanna start something?!"

By the time the Regulars got back to actually practicing (Momo chased Kaidoh around the courts), Tezuka and Kara were laughing and teasing like the old friends they were. "So I hear Atobe blew out your arm. What, you couldn't lose like a real man?"

"So, I hear you broke your ankle while standing on the beam, need something to blame your clumsiness on?"

They glared at each other in mock anger before cracking up. Every eye turned to look at them, or rather look at a laughing Tezuka. After everyone had returned to their practicing, due to a threat of many many laps from Tezuka, Kara leaned up against the fence and struck up the conversation with what they really needed to talk about.

"How is your arm?" She asked seriously. Tezuka grinned.

"It's never been better," He told her honestly, "How's your ankle really doing?"

"I have so much steel in my ankle there's no way I could fall off a balance beam now, much less make it through a metal detector," Kara laughed, Tezuka just looked at her. "It's fine Mitsu."

"When's your next meet?"

"On Saturday, are you coming?"

"Of course, I have to see if you at least accomplished something while you were gone." Tezuka teased, Kara smiled, "So are we going to pick up where we left off?"

"And where was that?"

He leaned in, his lips just a breath away from hers, "Oh, right about here..." They both closed their eyes.

"Tezuka! Get your lips away from her!" Ryuzaki Sumire yelled as she walked onto the court.

"Ooh!" The seniors went while everyone else stared in shock.

"Hey! I didn't know you could move so fast Mitsu!" Fuji yelled from the far side of the courts.

"Kara! Better watch him! He loves 'em and leaves 'em!" Eiji crowed.

"I'm going to run them into the ground," Tezuka muttered to Kara. She just laughed.

"I'll see you on Saturday."

* * *

Okay, so I love reviews, it makes my day, so don't be afraid to push the button. I accept hate as well, as long as there is a real reason for it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I know it's been awhile, and if you hate me that's okay, but you shouldn't…okay maybe you should.

Disclaimer: If I could, I would (And things would be different). But I don't.

* * *

"So remind me again why we're doing this?" Ryoma muttered as he peered out from behind a bush.

"I've already told you five times," Inui sighed as he looked out from behind a tree.

"Yeah, I know that, but one more time, I'm not quite sure I understood it."

"Tezuka let practice out early, and then left immediately, we are following him to determine the why. Although there is a 97.3% chance it has to do with Kara," Inui answered him as he pushed his glasses up his nose. The subject of their conversation sneezed, looked around the empty park, shrugged, and continued walking. When he was out of sight a sigh of relief went out and they tumbled out of their hiding spots. Ryoma was behind the bush with Fuji, both of them suspiciously mussed and a few twigs were caught in Ryoma's hair. Inui came out from behind the tree and helped Kaidoh climb out of the tree. Oishi and Eiji stood up from behind a bench. Momo moved from behind a large rock and Taka followed.

"Don't you think he would have told us if it had something to do with Kara," Eiji complained, "After all, she's our friend too!"

"That's probably why he doesn't want us to know," Oishi pointed out.

"Nya…" Eiji's hurt expression made Oishi feel slightly guilty and he pulled Eiji close.

"Sorry."

"So does this have anything to do with tennis?" Ryoma asked. Everyone looked at him in disbelief, the same expression written on all their faces, _are you kidding me?_

"NO!"

"Then why do I have to be here?"

Fuji smiled and pulled Ryoma close, "Because we are doing this as a team, and because you know you want to be here." Ryoma rolled his eyes. Fuji's smile grew larger and he whispered something in Ryoma's ear. Ryoma turned bright red and pulled his hat down over his face.

Inui looked at the two closely and scribbled a few words in his notebook while the others looked on in confusion. Fuji just smiled and Ryoma avoided looking at any of them. The group turned the corner Tezuka had just walked around and found themselves in front of a large building with a banner bearing the words "Japan Gymnastics Sub-District Qualifiers" in large bold letters.

"It does have something to do with Kara!" Eiji exclaimed in excitement. The underclassmen looked at him in confusion.

"Kara is a world class gymnast," Inui explained flipping back a couple of pages in his notebook, "But according to my data she was injured a 2.5 years ago in a balance beam accident." Fuji smiled.

"She was just standing on the bar."

The seniors, minus Inui, started laughing while Momo, Kaidoh, and Ryoma stood there watching.

"Kara has a remarkable sense of balance, so for her to injure herself doing nothing is remarkably funny," Inui explained as he scribbled some more notes in the notebook.

"So are we going to go in?" Kaidoh asked as the seniors finally stopped laughing.

"Of course we are mamushi, we haven't figured anything out yet!" Momo stated rolling his eyes.

"Shut up baka!"

"Who are you calling baka? You stupid snake!"

"YOU you baka!"

"Inui, could you tackle your boyfriend while we get Momo?" Oishi asked under his breath as they began circling the two fighting juniors.

"I'm not getting involved," Ryoma muttered moving as far away as he could before a hand clamped on his arm and he found himself looking into Fuji's blue eyes.

"You are definitely getting involved," Fuji said with a smile that made Ryoma shiver before he nodded. It took five minutes before they were able to drag the two teenagers apart and by that time Tezuka had disappeared into the building.

"Well," Oishi said looking at the others, "I guess we should go in." They nodded and pushed open the doors.

* * *

Well there you are, chapter five, sorry it took so long. R&R I accept hate or love -Scarlett Letter


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. So here's another chapter, I'm not a huge gymnastics person so please be nice. Just think Nastia Liukin in the Olympics. Kara's routine is in this, so on my profile I included a list of websites where you can view the different techniques.

Disclaimer: I would if I could.

* * *

Tezuka stood in the stands and looked out over the competition field. It was hard for him to see the gymnasium as anything else, here many people battled for the title of the best. His gaze continued to roam over the competitors, looking for the one face that would mean so much to see, and when his eyes caught on the small figure they stayed there until her eyes rose to meet his. Kara waved and moved to the sidelines of the gym, making sure to stay clear of anyone who was in the process of warming up. Tezuka's sharp eyes took in all possible trails and quickly made his way down to meet her.

"Tezuka! I'm so glad you were able to come!" Kara said giving him a hug as soon as she reached him. A Chinese man of medium height walked up behind her, "Oh, this is Shào Cheng, he is my trainer, Cheng this is Tezuka Kunimitsu, the one I told you about" The two men shook hands.

"A pleasure to meet you," Tezuka said.

"Likewise. I've heard a great deal about you," Cheng replied. Tezuka glanced at Kara before refocusing on Cheng.

"I'm sure you have, not all of it good," he said with an expressionless face, "How has her training been coming?"

"Quite well, she has been improving by leaps and bounds," Cheng answered, grinning at Kara, "We expect her to make the Japan Junior Olympics team this year."

Tezuka opened his mouth to respond, _"We are about to begin. All non-competitors please leave the arena." _A voice rang out over the loud speaker interrupting Tezuka.

"Well, I suppose I'd better go find a seat," Tezuka said with a nod towards Cheng, he turned away and Kara's voice rang out behind him.

"No!" Tezuka turned back towards them, his eyebrow slightly raised, "I mean, why don't you sit with Cheng, you'll have a much better view," She added sheepishly. Tezuka nodded in agreement. "Good, then I guess I'd better finish warming up."

* * *

The eight boys stood inside the entrance in silence, their gazes taking everything in. Inui was scribbling rapidly in his notebook while Momo gawked, his mouth hanging open at the sheer size of the gymnasium. Fuji's face gave away nothing while Eiji jumped up and down pointing out the different things he saw to Oishi who simply stared. Kaidoh looked around, an aggressive but slightly nervous expression on his face, Taka peeked nervously at the others while Ryoma yawned, a clearly bored expression on his face.

"_We will now begin the first round of competition."_ The announcer reported, and with that any boredom on Ryoma's face melted away, the sheer grace of the gymnasts surprised him. On the beam the ability to remain on such a small space astounded him, he couldn't believe how much balance that would take. His gaze quickly shifted to the floor routines and the power propelling themselves through the tumbling routines. Again his gaze refocused on the uneven bars and the control each gymnast had as they moved from one bar to another. Ryoma once again looked at the final event, the vault, this he wasn't too thrilled by. He watched as a girl ran toward a large object, his gaze clearly unimpressed, that is until the girl reached the vault and took off into the air. In mere seconds she had turned three times in the air and somehow managed to land on her feet. Ryoma continued to move his gaze across the gym, only to make eye contact with Fuji who smiled at him. Ryoma quickly averted his eyes and pulled his hat down over his face.

"_And now, on the uneven bars, Kara Shishou." _The Regulars gaze quickly focused on the uneven bars. Their eyes grew wide as a small figure made her way onto the specified platform.

"Can she _wear_ that?" Eiji asked the question on all of their minds. Kara was clothed in an iridescent white leotard with blue vines streaking across her left shoulder. Their eyes quickly swept through the other competitors, all were wearing leotards like hers.

"I guess so," Momo answered.

"But _look_ at her!"

"We have, and apparently there's nothing wrong with it," Inui told Eiji as he pushed up his glasses.

"Nya…" Eiji shook his head, "I still don't like it."

"It's not our choice," Oishi pointed out.

"Shut up! She's about to start!" Ryoma said in a very disrespectful way. The upperclassmen chose to ignore this and quickly focused their attention on Kara as she raised her hands and saluted the judges and the audience. Then she mounted the lower bar.

* * *

Kara focused solely on the bar, blocking out all noises, and mounted with a Kip Cast Handstand, holding the position for five seconds before continuing around the bar in a Back Giant, once again stopping in a handstand position. She quickly performed two straight pirouettes and went into another circle. She then went back into a handstand and performed a Shaposhnikova to transition from the low to the high bar. After rotating around the high bar to gain speed Kara gathered her strength and pulled her body through the release motions of a Gienger. When her hands reconnected with the bar Kara let out a sigh of relief and continued around the bar once, then stopped at the peak of the second circle to perform two more pirouettes before swinging around again, she then threw her second release, a Tkatchev. Again she released the air she had been holding when her hands connected with the bar. She moved in a quick circle, and flowed into her final release, a Hindorff. Kara quickly moved around the bar gathering her strength and dismounted in a Double Salto Backwards Tucked with Full Twist. And she stuck the landing.

The crowd came to their feet.

* * *

Tezuka stood unmoving, his eyes focused on Kara as she made her salutes to the audience. When she turned to walk back to him he smiled. "I guess there was a reason you went to China," he told her with a smile. Kara laughed.

* * *

Up in the audience none of the boys moved after watching Kara's routine. They stood there for three minutes soaking in the pure thrill of her technique before Momo spoke, "Did you guys see the same thing I just saw?"

* * *

Okay, so I know that this was full of a lot of technical terms, like I said, I have sites posted to show the moves, some are simulations and some are actual people.

Anyways, R&R. I love hearing from you, so push the button. Any criticism is good.

-Scarlet Letters


	7. Chapter 7

So no one complained about all of the technical terms in the last chapter, which is good. Although if someone had complained that would have been good too, cause yay!: Reviews.

Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I don't. Trust me, if I had you would know.

* * *

As the scores flickered across the board Kara held her breath, then let it out in a large sigh, "Not bad. Not great, but not bad…" Tezuka just looked at her.

"You know," he said in a monotone voice, "Most people would be very pleased with a 9.2, especially in the first tryout section."

"Yeah, but most people aren't me," Kara said, rolling her eyes, "And most people get to compete in more than one event, my ankle of steel prevents that." Tezuka just raised his eyebrow, "Fine, it's a good score." He nodded.

"Hey! Non-competitors aren't supposed to be on the floor if they aren't coaches!" A loud obnoxious voice sounded from behind Kara, who's shoulders tensed as she turned to face where the voice came from. An annoying girl who was surprisingly pretty when compared to the shriek that just came out of her mouth.

"Actually-" Kara began.

"I was just leaving," Tezuka finished, putting his hand on her arm, "I should probably sit in the stands like everyone else." Kara looked at him in disappointment.

"But I really wanted to do some more catching up…"

"We'll have plenty of time for that later," He told her and headed back up to the seating. Kara sighed and turned back to the girl.

"Hello Yukira."

* * *

The eight tennis players were finally able to move from their frozen state.

"Nya…Fuji did you know Kara could do that?" Eiji asked with a pout on his face. Fuji shook his head.

"I knew she had gotten better, I just didn't know it had reached this level…"

"Probability of Kara making the team…86%" Inui muttered. Everyone else ignored him, choosing to instead pear at the group of people standing on the gym floor.

"That was pretty amazing," Taka said, rubbing his head in embarrassment. The others nodded in agreement. Momo refocused on Tezuka, Kara, and some girl who was talking to them…Wait…

"Hey! Where did buchou go?" Momo asked.

"Probability of him being right behind us…100%." Flinching, the boys turned around to look into the face of a very disgruntled Tezuka.

"May I ask what exactly you are doing here?"

* * *

"Hello Kara. Really bringing a boy to the tryout…Isn't that a little cheesy?" Katchou Yukira stated. The blue-eyed, black-haired girl had her arms crossed in front of her thin frame, which was clothed in a blue warm up suit that matched her eyes.

"Being a bitch…Isn't that a little overrated?" Kara snapped back, her hands on her hips.

"A little feisty aren't we? I didn't expect to see your name among the competitors. What? Was being absolutely humiliated once not enough? Just had to come back for seconds."

"I really don't remember asking for your opinion," Kara said turning her back on the other gymnast.

"So who was that boy? Surely not your boyfriend…Last I remember you couldn't have one because you were too dedicated," Yukira said in a snobbish tone.

"And last I remember you were too busy being a whore. Nice to know some things never change, but then some things do change, don't they?" Kara started to walk away.

"You don't actually think you'll make it do you? No one comes back from a shattered ankle! You're done. FINISHED! Why don't you just give up!" Yukira shouted at Kara's back.

* * *

"So, do you want to try explaining one more time what you guys are doing here?" Tezuka asked looking at the tennis players with a hard gleam in his eye.

"Well…like we said, Eiji here heard there was a gymnastics competition here and wanted to learn some new moves, and you know I can't just let him go alone-" Oishi started.

"And you know neither one of them has a sense of direction, so of course I had to go-" Fuji interrupted with a sadistic gleam in his eye.

"And I came to collect data on possible applications of gymnastics-" Inui added.

"Fshh…I'm training with Inui afterwards…" Kaidoh hissed.

"I wanted to see if my power would be amplified by the use of acrobatics, and umm…I don't think it will be-" Momo said sheepishly.

"I promised I would treat Momo and Ryoma to burgers," Taka added. Then Tezuka's eye fell on Ryoma who shrugged.

"They dragged me along to spy on you and Kara," He said nonchalantly.

"Echizen!"

"Mada mada dane senpais."

* * *

"What was that about?" Cheng asked when Kara reached him.

"The same thing it always is about, who can make the other squirm first."

"And who won?"

"I'm not exactly sure…" Kara said glancing back at Yukira who had shed her warm up gear and was getting ready to start her uneven bar routine.

* * *

So…there's the next chapter, now you know the drill. Just hit that little green button and tell me what you thought. Hated or loved it. I just wanna know.


End file.
